Rise of the Immortal
by Leah Zibet
Summary: After the 3rd season. Wuya has become an immortal, wrecking havoc and destruction everywhere. It's up to the Xiaolin Warriors to stop her, but the task won't be easy. Their will, loyalty, and power will be tested in every way. Rai's POV. slight raiXkim.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own the Wu I made up, and some of the attacks. If it is similar to other people's, it is a coincidence. I did not intentionally use anyone's stuff, I'm sorry if it appears that way.

Rise of the Immortal

Prologue

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said, placing the Dagger of Dashi in my hands.

I swallowed and closed my hand around the hilt. "Am I, are we, as desperate as this? Has it come to this?" I whispered, hands trembling as I sheathed the Dagger.

"If you do not stop her, if you do not kill her, she will kill you, kill all of us. She will conquer the world, bringing destruction everywhere."

I turned and walked out of the meditation hall, through the gardens, and quietly stepped through the main hall, and into the sleeping quarters. My friends were sleeping on their mats, bruised and beaten from the battle we had nearly lost our lives in.

"I'll do it." I whispered, and turned around to face Master Fung, who had followed me.

"Not alone." He said, "The others will help you."

"Why endanger us all, why risk all instead of just one?" I thought of the narrow escape we made, and what might have happened if Master Fung hadn't come in time… and how it was all my fault in the first place.

"You will surely fail without them."

I sighed. Master Fung was always straightforward, and always right. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You did you're best today. I know you are still angry at yourself, but if you dwell on the Showdown you lost, you will not be able to move forward."

I nodded. I knew he was right, but I still couldn't help feeling angry at myself.

"You must forgive yourself." Master Fung said.

I knew he was right. If I wanted to make this right, I had to let go of the mistake, of all the mistakes I made, and move forward.

"Work together, stand together, fight together, and you will succeed."

"But what if something happens to one of us?" I asked, staring at the floor, "What if someone is hurt, worse next time, or…" I trailed off, unable to say my fear out loud.

Master Fung sighed, and I looked up and our eyes met. For the first time, I saw uncertainty in his eyes, and that scared me even more than the fear I saw in him when he saved us all from the battle.

"The fate of the world is your hands. You are the chosen ones." He turned and walked out of the room. I followed, my question still unanswered.

"Master—" I began but stopped when he suddenly turned around to face me.

The main temple hall was dark, and I couldn't see the expression on his face, but I heard the tremble in his voice.

"I can't promise that everyone will make it through this war, Raimundo."

War. We were in a war. He turned and walked out of the temple, back to the meditation hall. I sank to my knees, and pulled out the Dagger, turning it over in my hands. The reality of the situation hit me full force, and for what felt like the hundredth time that day, an intense fear gripped my whole body.

A gentle hand touched my shoulder. "We can do this, Rai." Kimiko whispered, and I turned to see Clay and Omi nod in agreement.

"I know." I said, and we all exchanged weak, uncertain smiles.

None of us were really sure if that was true.


	2. Chapter 1: The Goblet of Immortality

a/n: This chapter is really really long, because I needed to go back and explain what happened leading up to the prologue. In the future, chapters won't be nearly this long. I love feedback, so if you have time, tell me how I'm doing…. Thanks for reading, enjoy.

Oh, and also, this story takes place after the third season, and I'm claiming that Wuya has her Heylin powers back. It would have taken away from the story to have to show her get them back, so yeah…. Call me lazy or whatever, I don't care, she just has them, it's my story, and she needs them for the plot to work so yeah. K, sorry continue. Thanks for reading.

Rise of the Immortal

Chapter 1: The Goblet of Immortality

Flashback to previous day

"Mega Shen Gong Wu alert! GET UP!" Dojo called in an irritated voice.

"What time is it?" I moaned, reaching for my watch. I clicked the light button on the side, and groaned as the face lit up. It was four A. M.

"LET'S GO GUYS!" Dojo screamed. "This Wu is important!" He slithered into my room, a look of annoyance and discomfort on his face. "I'm allergic to this one." He whined, pointed to the rash on his back.

"Ugh, Dojo, I didn't need to see that." I quickly got up and got dressed, and rushed out into the main hall, putting my shoes on as I went. Omi was already there and dressed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Raimundo, it's the Dagger of Dashi! A moooost important Shen Gong Wu, that is not to be taken with heaviness!" Omi exclaimed in a rush.

"That's 'not to be taken lightly,' Omi." Kimiko said with a yawn, tying her light blue sash around her waist as she walked into the hall.

"Ok we're all here, what is the Wu?" Clay said, stumbling sleepily into the hall, cowboy boots clunking on the floor.

"It's the Dagger of Dashi!" Omi said breathlessly, eyes gleaming with excitement, "And it—"

"It is a very important Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung walked in and picked up the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, interrupting Omi.

"Yeah, I think I got that the first 10 times." I said, aggravated. Master Fung gave me a stern look, and I quickly mumbled an apology. It was early, and my sarcastic nature was intensified by my irritability. But still, I cursed myself for letting my tongue slip.

"The Dagger of Dashi has a sister Wu, which will most likely be revealed shortly. While it is important that you obtain the Dagger, the sister Wu is even more important." Master Fung said.

"What does it do Master Fung?" Kimiko asked. Her ponytails were slightly messed up, like she hadn't really bothered to fix them yet. _It was early; she probably didn't care at the moment. She looks sort of cute with messed up hair. No Raimundo, focus!_ I thought angrily and willed myself to pay attention.

"The Dagger of Dashi is ineffective on any human, animal, or other living thing. It can only kill an immortal." Master Fung said. We stared at him.

"The sister Wu to the Dagger is the Goblet of Immortality Shen Gong Wu. The Goblet will make any person who drinks from it immortal. The only way the immortal will die is by the Dagger of Dashi."

"But who would want to live forever?" Kimiko asked. "Why would anyone choose such a path, and watch all your friends and family die?

"Someone who wants to rule the world forever. Someone evil." I said, a cold dread of realization coming over me.

"Wuya." Omi said, his eyes widening.

"Yes." Master Fung said. "The Goblet will also give extra strength to any power the person possesses. Now that Wuya has regained her powers, with the Goblet her powers will be even stronger. Wuya will do anything to get the Goblet, and she will be hunting for it now that the Dagger has been revealed. Young Monks, you must retrieve the Dagger of Dashi immediately. Then you must begin searching for the Goblet of Immortality, we cannot risk losing it."

"Let's go!" Dojo super-sized, and we all jumped on his back. We flew out of the temple and away from China. Soon, we were flying over an ocean.

"Dojo, where is the Dagger?" I asked.

"In the Amazon Rainforest." Dojo said, and shivered violently, nearly throwing us off. "The snakes there are huge!"

I looked at Kimiko who rolled her eyes. "Dojo is such a scardy-cat." She whispered, smiling.

After awhile, the ocean below us turned into solid green tree tops. Dojo flew down and land by a river, shrinking to his small size.

"This place is almost as big as Texas!" Clay exclaimed.

"It should be close though, my rash is getting worse." Dojo whined, scratching the rash on his back.

"Enough chat-chit! We must locate the Dagger!" Omi said. I rolled my eyes at his misuse of slang but didn't bother to correct him.

"Split up gang, find it before Wuya gets here." I said. We all went off in separate directions. I came to a big sinister looking tree. _That's where I would hide Wu. _ I hurried over to the tree and began searching around it. Unsuccessful, I climbed up its lower braches, looking as I went up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the one that got away."

I shifted my feet on a branch to steady myself, looked up to see Wuya sitting on a tree branch above me, and in her hands, a dagger with a bright blue hilt.

"Don't you wish we were still working together, Raimundo?" She asked. "Everything you could ever want is so close." She smiled and leaned down close to my face. I glared at her. "We could live forever, ruling side by—"

"I though I sensed evil! Wuya, prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi came out of nowhere jumping fast up the tree and grabbing the Dagger of Dashi right out of Wuya's hands.

Wuya's look of surprise quickly turned into anger. She jumped down and began chasing Omi through the dense trees. I followed, calling Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo.

"Omi's got the Dagger, but Wuya's here!" I cried, as Kimiko and Clay came running out of the trees to my side. "We have to get Omi and get away before— OOF!" I smacked straight into some sort of invisible wall, flying backwards on the wet rainforest floor.

"Rai, partner, are you alright?" Clay offered his hand, and pulled me up.

"Well if it isn't the Xiaolin losers." Jack Spicer said, hovering over the three monks, his heli-bot whirling. "I see you've met my new Imperturbable Shield! Invisible, and impossible to break through. Great for stopping anyone in their tracks."

"Clay, go help Omi, me and Kimiko will take care of this." I said. The cowboy nodded and took off through the trees.

"Jack Spicer, you are the most annoying idiot I have ever met!" Kimiko said angrily, fire burning in her eyes. Jack shrank back in fear.

"Jack-bots, ATTACK!" Jack screamed.

I ran forward and called on my wind element. "Typhoon Boom, WIND!" I called, attacking the Jack-bots and exploding them. Kimiko rushed towards Jack, defenseless now that I had taken out his robots.

"Judolette Flip, FIRE!" Kimiko spun around through the air, planting her kick square in Jack's face.

"Kimiko I think you broke his nose!" I said, laughing as Jack screamed and flew off.

"I think I broke my heel." She said, jokingly rubbing her foot. "He so deserved it. I'm so sick of him."

A sudden loud crashing noise caused me and Kimiko to jump. We whipped around and paused in our fighting stances. "What was that?" she asked apprehensively.

I looked around, and suddenly a super-sized Dojo crashed through the trees to the side of us. Clay and Omi were on his back.

"I have the Dagger of Dashi! Get on before Wuya comes!" Omi called. Kimiko and I wasted no time and scrambled up on Dojo's back. As we rose into the air, Wuya appeared out of the trees.

"Faster, Dojo!" I cried, as Wuya climbed up a tree to try to catch us. Dojo flew out of her grasp and we rose above the canopy of trees. I looked back as we flew away, and saw Wuya standing at the top of the trees.

"Think of what you could be become!" she called out. I glared and turned my back on her. _Why did she taunt me? She knows I will never go back to her._ I shivered, remembering when I had crossed to the Heylin side. _Never again would I go back._

We rode in silence for awhile until Omi, hyperactive as he was, began asking questions.

"Dojo, do you remember where the Goblet of Immortality is hidden? How long do we get there? What if Wuya gets there first? What if she is following us?!" At the last question Omi whipped his head around, paranoid, searching for any sign of Wuya.

"Yes Omi I know where it is! I doubt Wuya could find it. And we'll get there when we get there!" Dojo said irritated.

"Mind you, where are we headed?" Clay asked.

"Antarctica." Dojo replied.

"No, seriously Dojo, where?" Kimiko asked.

"No seriously Kimiko, ANTARTICA!" Dojo said, imitating Kimiko, rolling his eyes.

"What?!" we all exclaimed.

"Think about it guys, Dashi had to hide it somewhere no one would find it. So we stuck it deep inside a huge glacier. We marked the glacier with a flag. Hardly anyone lives there, so the flag will most likely be undisturbed."

We continued on in silence. I though back to what Wuya had said again. It bothered me that she constantly reminded me of my mistake. I had enough of that with Omi, who constantly reminded me that I wasn't trustworthy. It wasn't until I became an apprentice that he shut up, but even then he would remind me that I was last to become apprentice. I sighed.

"Rai?" Kimiko put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows, not because she was angry I lied, but just to show me she knew I was lying. I sighed.

"It's just…" I leaned closer to her so Omi and Clay wouldn't hear. For some reason, I could talk to Kimiko about my problems, but with the guys… I just couldn't. Kimiko always knew when something was really bothering me.

"It's just something Wuya said, earlier…" I said, trailing off.

"What, about the time you joined her? Don't even listen to her Rai. She's just playing mind games with you, trying to make you think you're weak." She took my hand, and a warm feeling went up my hand. "You're not weak Rai. You came back to us, and now you're leading us as Shoku warrior because you won't be tempted again. You're stronger than that now."

I smiled, grateful. "Thanks Kimiko."

She smiled back.

Dojo shivered violently, nearly shaking us all off.

"Oh no! The Goblet just went active!"

"Hurry Dojo!" Omi cried, as Dojo picked up speed. "We must get it before Wuya does!"

As we got closer the air turned colder and colder, until we were all shivering. We pulled our coats out of out backpacks, but it didn't seem to help much. Soon, the white landscape came into view, and we landed on a glacier. A yellow flag with the Xiaolin symbol was stuck in the middle of it.

"Ok g-g-guys," Dojo said, teeth chattering, "D-Dashi and I b-buried it in the g-glacier, somewhere. We f-figured no one w-would find it b-buried in the ice."

"We could melt the glacier," Kimiko suggested, "But risk losing it because it will fall somewhere in that abyss…" Kimiko pointed over the edge of the glacier to the dark, deep water, and we all shivered at the thought of having to swim down to get it.

"I have a brilliant plan!" Omi exclaimed. He pulled the Serpent's Tail out of his backpack. "I will search through the iceberg using this! Serpent's Tail!" Omi disappeared through the ice.

Clay, Kimiko, and I waited in silence for Omi to come back. I moved closer to Kimiko. She was shivering, and I had the impulse to wrap my arms around her...

"My, my, you certainly waste no time."

We whipped around to see Wuya standing on the glacier behind us.

"You're too late Wuya! Omi will be back with the Goblet in a minute, before you even have a chance to search." Kimiko said

"Before I have the _chance _to search?" Wuya said. "But my dear, I have already searched. She reached into her robe and held out the Goblet of Immortality.

Just then, Omi popped up through the ice. "I didn't see—WUYA?!" Omi said, seeing the Goblet in her hands. "How did you get here before us?!"

She held up the Mind Reader Conch. "Shortly after you left the Shen Gong Wu's location was revealed to me by Dojo. Heylin magic is a most wonderful thing…" she turned her gaze to on me, "I was able to transport here instantly and begin my search."

"Cut your crap Wuya!" Kimiko exclaimed. She glanced at me, and I knew she was thinking of what I had told her earlier. "Judolette Flip, FIRE!" She ran full speed at Wuya, her kick hitting Wuya in the side. Wuya tucked and rolled, recovering from the blow. She tried to run but was stopped by Omi.

"Tsunami Strike, WATER!" Omi called, kicking Wuya's legs out from beneath her.

"Third Arm Sash, EARTH!" Clay's attack caught Wuya around the waist, holding her high above the ground. As she struggled to break free, I moved in.

"Wudai Star, WIND!" I blasted myself into the air. I grabbed the Goblet of Immortality out of her hands. Clay let her go and she dropped to the ground, her arm clutched to her stomach as if in pain. I landed next to her.

"Leave now Wuya, you've lost." I turned and walked toward the others. Suddenly my feet went out from under me. Wuya wasn't weakened, she was faking. I dropped the Goblet of Immortality and it skidded across the ice.

"NO!" I cried and raced after it, aware of Wuya right next me. We raced toward the Wu, and my breath caught in my chest. _If she got there first…_ I sprinted faster. My hand closed around the handle just as Wuya's grabbed the base of the cup. The Goblet glowed.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Mind Reader Conch against your Eye of Dashi."

"I accept." I said with gritted teeth.

"The game is stay on the glacier. First one to fall off loses."

The ground began to shake, and the glacier we were one shot upward, high into the sky. I looked over and saw the others standing on another block of ice; separate from the one Wuya and I were on. The freezing water churned and crashed against the base of the glacier below. I had transformed into my battle outfit, the emblem on wind on my chest. The Goblet rose even higher above us, waiting to be claimed.

Wuya and I stood on opposite sides of the glacier, glaring.

"Gong yi tampai!" We shouted, and the showdown began.

"Wudai Star, WIND!" I shouted, blasting a gust of wind at Wuya to try to knock her off. She jumped to side and the attack missed. "What—"

Wuya held up the Conch. I cursed myself. I had forgotten. _She would know my every move if I thought about it before I did it. Well, I would just wing it. It was my favorite thing to do anyways._

I ran at her, knocking her off guard, slamming into her. She rolled to the edge of the glacier but recovered, stood and ran back at me. She aimed a kick at my head but I dodged it and kicked her legs from underneath her.

"Mind Reader Conch!"

"Eye of Dashi!" I aimed the energy at the ice in front of her, melting it instantly. She heard my thought, and moved away from the gaping hole in the glacier.

_Focus Raimundo! You can't think about your moves ahead of time!_ It was proving to be challenging though, since Master Fung imbedded it in my brain to think before I acted.

Suddenly, the glacier began swaying side to side. The Showdown was trying to throw off our balance.

"Typhoon Boom, WIND!" I rose up on a tornado of wind. I kicked Wuya in the chest, and she fell back on the ice.

"Heylin Flame Thrower!" A fire ball erupted from Wuya's hands, hitting me before I had the chance to dodge. I was knocked out of the air, and fell hard on the ice.I rushed towards Wuya. Quickly I jumped up. Wuya was standing up, and I noticed she was incredibly close to the edge of the glacier. I ran towards her. _ I was going to run straight into her, and shove her off the edge. Wait, no!_ But too late I realized I had thought out my next move.

Wuya smiled and stepped to the side. I tried to stop myself, and landed face first on the glacier, sliding fast to the edge. I went over, but gripped the edge of the glacier desperately trying to pull myself back up.

Wuya walked over the edge and crouched down. "Poor Raimundo. Failed his friends again."

"I haven't failed yet!" I said, pulling myself up. I got a knee up on the glacier and was about to pull the other one up when Wuya kicked me. I fell back, holding the edge with one hand. I looked down at the freezing water, fingers slipping.

"You have now. Heylin Comet Blast!" A burst of fire came from her finger tips, and the ice I was gripping melted under my hand. I was falling fast toward the water below. The water hit like a thousands knives stabbing into me. I was so numb with cold I could barely move, but I swam toward the surface. The glacier had lowered back down, and Wuya stood holding the Goblet of Immortality.

"Goblet of Immortality!" Wuya screamed, and a blue light blazed out from the Goblet.

"No!" I cried, and swam toward the glacier. It was hopeless though, Wuya raised the Goblet to her lips…

"Rai!" Kimiko reached out to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up on the glacier. Clay rushed to help her.

"Th-thanks guys." I shivered. I was so ashamed. How could I have lost such an important Wu?

"Raimundo, partner, it's ok—" Clay began but I cut him off.

"No, it's n-not ok! I shouldn't have l-lost the Wu!" I turned away angrily. Kimiko placed a blanket around my shoulders.

"It's hard to shield your thoughts. She had an unfair advantage." Kimiko said.

"If you thought I had an unfair advantage then, what about now?" Wuya stood before us, a dark green haze of light surrounding her. "Now I am unstoppable."

"We shall see about that! Tsunami Strike, WATER!" Omi called jumping at Wuya.

"Heylin Flame Thrower!" Wuya screamed, her blast evaporating Omi's water and hitting him full force. He flew through the air, and landed so hard on the ice he broke through falling beneath.

"Omi!" Kimiko screamed, and ran to pull him out of the water.

"Shoku Cyclone, WIND!" I screamed, using my most powerful attack. A huge tornado blew around Wuya, sucking her up.

"Heylin Volcano Attack, FIRE!" Wuya screeched, and she burst out of my tornado, her fire hitting me hard, and I fell back onto the ice.

"Wudai Crater EARTH!" Clay shouted, attacking Wuya with his rock fists. She blocked his attacks with fire, then jumped and planted both feet on his chest, kicking him back on the ice next to me.

"Fire!" Kimiko, had rescued Omi, and he lay unconscious on the ice, shivering and beaten. Kimiko attacked Wuya head on, and the two fire elements exchanged flaming punches and kicks. Kimiko hit Wuya with a round-house kick, knocking her back. Kimiko didn't waste any time and ran at her, aiming a kick at Wuya's head. Wuya grabbed Kimiko's foot, swung her around and flung her off the ice, into the water.

"Kimiko!" I shouted, and dove in the freezing water to get her. I dragged her through the water, and up onto the ice. She was unconscious, but breathing. I laid her on her side; I couldn't help her now. I looked over to see Clay getting his butt kicked by Wuya. Her reflexes, kicks, punches, and Heylin powers were faster and stronger.

I ran over to help Clay, but before I got to him he was thrown back by a powerful blast of fire from Wuya. He skidded on the ice, stopping near Omi and lay still, knocked out by the blast.

Enraged, I ran forward. "Shoku Cyclone, WIND!" I blasted another tornado at Wuya, and once again she was sucked up into it. This time, I jumped into the tornado, aiming a kick right at Wuya's face. She fell on the ice, and I jumped down after her. She jumped up and roundhouse kicked me, knocking my down. I stood, and we fought, kicking, jumping and punching, with Wuya landing more hits than me.

She aimed a punch for my face and I ducked to dodge it but kicked me in the back of the knees and I fell. Weak, I tried to stand but she kicked me back down and pushed her foot down into my chest.

"You've really messed up now, Raimundo." Wuya pulled out a knife, holding it to my throat.

"Now I cannot be stopped. You will never win against me, never be strong enough to use the Dagger of Dashi." She stood, pulling the knife back. I was too weak to move, I couldn't rise to try to attack her.

"I will kill your friends first Raimundo. You can watch me finish them before I finish you."

An intense fear gripped me. I was too weak to fight, and my friends were not in good condition. Wuya was immortal now, nothing could stop her but the Dagger of Dashi, which Omi had with him. Wuya would kill him and take it, and there would be no hope of stopping her… and my friends would die, die because of my mistake…

"Not today, Wuya." Master Fung had come. Quick as lightning, he kicked her before she could overcome her shock. She stumbled but recovered, and they began fighting. Master Fung kicked her back, and Wuya ran at him enraged. Master Fung dodged all of her attacks, not striking back but not getting stuck. This made Wuya even angrier, and she let out a scream of frustration, unleashing her Heylin fire all around. The ice began to melt.

"Raimundo, get the others and go!" Master Fung said, pulling my up and handing me the Silver Manta Ray. A shadow passed across his eyes, and I was scared, scared because for the first time ever I saw fear in Master Fung's eyes. I turned and limped over to my unconscious friends.

"Silver Manta Ray!" I shouted. I put everyone in the back and climbed in the front seat. Dojo climbed in after me.

"Dojo, we can't leave Master Fung!" I said.

Dojo nodded, and flew over to where Master Fung and Wuya were fighting.

"Typhoon Boom, WIND!" I shouted, jumping out of the Silver Manta Ray while Dojo flew it to pick up Master Fung. The wind attack caught her off guard and she fell back, falling through the thin, melting ice.

I jumped back up into the Silver Manta Ray, and we flew away toward the Temple. I looked back out the window and saw Wuya climb out of the water.

"Master Fung, it's all my fault I lost—" I began, horrified and angry that I had lost the Goblet of Immortality. Master Fung interrupted.

"Raimundo—do not apologize. You did your best in battle."

"But I made a mistake Master Fung, I didn't conceal my thoughts—"

"It is nearly impossible to conceal your thoughts, young monk. I know you are thinking of the time Omi did it against Jack, but you have to remember, Jack is… well he not as capable as Wuya." Master Fung said. "The important thing is, you have the Dagger of Dashi. We will formulate a plan tomorrow, after you all recover. Wuya will now gain followers, building up an army to take over the world. War will break out, and we must focus on stopping her."

I nodded. Even though Master Fung did not blame me, I still blamed myself

We arrived back at the temple and were sent straight to the hospitable wing, where we were bandaged up and sent to our cubicles to rest. No one was horribly hurt, but we had horrible scraps and cuts from the ice. I lay awake, unable to sleep. Finally I got up and walked out to the meditation hall, where Master Fung was sitting.

"Master Fung, do you think we can beat Wuya?" I asked. It had been bothering me ever since we got back. _How could we defeat an immortal? We had the Dagger of Dashi, but she was so powerful, how would we even come close to using it against her?_

"And… aren't we going to have to… kill her?" I said. That was bothering me too. We had never killed anyone, we were always taught to be nobler than that.

"Sometimes, that is the only way." Master Fung stood, and pulled the Dagger of Dashi out of his robes.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said, placing the Dagger of Dashi in my hands.

a/n: Ok and that's it! The end of this chapter connects to the prologue, in case you didn't get that. I'm sorry it's so long, in the future the chapters will be shorter. I'd love feedback, especially about the fighting, because I feel like that is my biggest weakness… but other feedback is fine too, let me know if it's any good. I'm about to get very busy, so it will be awhile for chapter two. Hopefully over winter break I can get lots done. I'm out for now, thank you for reading! 3 Leah


End file.
